Angel
by justawritier
Summary: A Jack/Juliet/David fic set in the sideways."I'm pregnant." Those two words would change their lives forever.


Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. Any lines you recognise belong to Disney.

A/N: Just a pretty fluffy Juliet/Jack/David piece right after David was born with some flashbacks. I love both S/J and J/K but I have a real soft spot for J/J. Hope you enjoy! I'm not one to beg for reviews but if you favourite it please let me know what you thought! I had these ready days ago but RL kept getting in the way. I think Juliet took Jack's name when they got married and then changed it back once they got divorced.

* * *

Have you ever met an angel  
Whose smile is like the sun  
Whose laugh is like a melody  
That reaches everyone

-Beverley Mitchell

He was only hours old yet he could not have been more perfect in his parent's eyes. Blue eyes just like his mother but everything else was exactly like his father. He was a pretty quiet baby, only cried when he wanted something so far. As his father looked down at him he could not believe that he has created something so perfect. His son stirs but doesn't wake up. With his son in his arms and his wife sleeping soundly Jack doesn't think there has ever been a better moment in his life.

_He had been in the library for hours, studying. He needed to show his father that he was just as smart as he was, Jack never felt good enough in his Father's eyes but he would show him, one day he would be the best damn surgeon in the city. People would come from miles to see him. _

_He was just about to nod off when he heard a loud crash accompanied by some expletives and he went over to see when he saw her; blond, blue eyes, legs that went on for miles and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen._

"_Can I help you?" The blond looked up, she seemed embarrassed."I just need that book on the top shelf." _

_He grabbed it for her "here"._

"_Thank you." She paused not knowing his name. _

"_Jack." _

"_Nice to meet you Jack." She replied liking how his name sounded, almost like she had said it before._

"_I'm Juliet."_

"_As in Romeo and Juliet?"_

"_The very same. Nice huh? My parents name my older sister Rachel but I get stuck with a name from a tragic love story."_

_He could not help but laugh. There was something so intoxicating about her._

_Not wanting to stop talking to her, he asked if she was a freshman._

"_What gave it away?" She replied laughing. He liked the sound of her laugh, it was sweet, and it made him smile._

_Seeing the perfect opportunity he invited her out for lunch at the great sandwich shop the next day and she gladly accepted._

Jack saw Juliet open her eyes, rubbing them to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Is he asleep?" And with that the baby started to cry letting them know he wanted something. "I think he may be hungry. It's been a few hours since he ate." Jack handed her their son as began to nurse him.

_Within a year of meeting they were married, they may have been young but they were so in love. They understood each other in a way nobody ever had before. _

_She was late, at first she just thought it was stress with getting married and all the final exams coming up but she had never entirely skipped her period. She was trying to come up with a list of possible other things it could be as she waited for the timer to go off, however only one was coming to mind PREGEANT. The timer went off and the truth was sitting there now just waiting for her to see. Two lines. She was pregnant. They couldn't have a baby, they were way too young, she was still doing her undergrad and Jack, he was in med school. Now was definitely not the time for a baby. Babies were expensive, and they took a lot of time, time neither one had. Oh their parents! Their parents already said they were too young, what the hell would they say now? How could they have been so stupid? Okay so she was not exactly sure when it happened (they could not keep their hands off each other) and they were always safe but still. The moment of truth was here as she heard Jack come home._

"_Hi" she said maybe a little nervous because he looked at her a little weird. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah fine, never been better." _

"_Juliet" he looked at her, really looked at her and saw something he very rarely saw from his wife, fear. "Juliet, what's wrong?" She did not say anything just hugged him. His hugs always made her feel better, safe, like nothing in the world could ever cause her harm._

"_I'm pregnant." Those two words would change their lives forever. _

"_What? Are you sure?" All of a sudden the world seemed to stop, he felt like he could barley breathe. How could this have happened (well he knew exactly how) this was not supposed to happen for years, until Juliet was a resident at least. They were both still in school for god's sake! He had no idea how to be a father, he did not have a good example. He looked at her, looking at him, waiting for him to say that everything would be okay. He might not be perfect but he knows with this incredible woman at his side, he could do this. He can be a father. Sure, the situation might not be ideal but they would get through it together, they always did._

"_It's going to be okay Juliet. I will always be here for you." He wiped away her tears and kissed her._

"_You know my father is going to kill you right?"_

"_He knows where to find me." Juliet laughed at this and then brought his lips down to hers once again as his hands made his way up her shirt, caressing her flat stomach which would soon be round. _

After the baby was done his meal, Jack burped him; Juliet already loved seeing her two guys together, it warmed her heart. She knew Jack would be a much better father than Christian. He was so proud of his son, he could not get rid of the smile on his face.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving. I could really go for a cheeseburger."

"Whatever you want, you deserve it. You did great, you know that right?" Juliet did not say anything just smiled knowing how lucky she was.

_They were sitting in the waiting room, nervous as could be. Jack was working on his crossword but even he could not focus. They were going to see their baby. _

_There were lots of other patients in the waiting room, some barley showing, others looked like they were ready to pop any day. Juliet tried to picture herself that pregnant but the picture would just not come, she looked at Jack, she could see he was trying to do the same._

"_Shephard, Juliet" the nurse called; this was it. They were settled into an exam room and Juliet changed into a gown. Neither one was saying much, what was one supposed to say in a moment like this?_

_The Doctor came a few minutes later. He explained everything he was going to during the exam. After a few other questions and some blood work, it was time for the ultrasound. He put the gel on her stomach, and they soon heard a heartbeat. It made then both gasp for breath, no sound could compare to the heartbeat of their child. _

_They looked at each other with tears in their eyes, no words were needed, it was the perfect moment. It really hit them that they were going to be parents. They felt all kinds of emotions, happy, terrified and excited._

"_Wow. That's our baby." Juliet exclaimed. She could not stop starting at it and from the looks of it neither could Jack._

"When are your parents getting here?" Juliet asked, wanting to prepare for the Shephards arrival. "They said they would be here about nine. You should try and get some rest before people start showing up." As he said that he could already see her trying to fight off sleep, albeit not very well.

_They went back and forth over whether to know the baby's sex but eventually they decided to find out. When they found out it was a boy, it just felt right. They started discussing names, she liked James but thought that all three of their names starting with J was just not them._

_One night in bed as she lay in his arms, she looked at him "what do you think of David?" He paused for a moment sounding it out. "David Shephard_, _I like it." And with that they had a name, nice and easy just like them._

After her nap and some food, Juliet was ready for the visitors that were sure to come soon. "We need to decide on a middle name. I still like Jack." She knew Jack wanted Christian but having David's middle name as his Grandfather's would not all of a sudden change Christian into this warming, loving father that Jack always wanted and she told him as much.

"Juliet, are you sure?"

"Yes. You are not your father. I know that you are going to be an amazing Dad, there is no question in my mind."

"Okay David Jack Shephard, it is."

_It was Four AM but Juliet could not sleep not only did she feel huge she had to pee yet again and she was hungry. She woke Jack who was sleeping soundly," Jack, I'm hungry." This was not the first time he had been woken in the wee hours of the morning for one of her cravings. "What do you want?"_

"_Chinese" she replied as he got dressed. He was getting used to waking up at crazy hours in the morning which was a good thing because she was due any day now. They were both waiting with nervous anticipation for the moment to arrive._

_Just as Jack was about to leave he heard Juliet call for him. "My water just broke!" And with that he raced around their bedroom getting her bag and pillow. As they made their way out the door they paused for a moment realizing the next time they walked through the doors they would have their son in their arms._

_She had been in labour for eighteen hours, she was tired and hungry._

"_Juliet, you need one final push." The doctor told her. She could feel Jack's hand in hers whispering encouraging things to her. She just wanted it all to be over. With all her strength she pushed and then she heard the most wonderful sound, her son's first cries._

"_It a boy!"She heard someone say and a moment later he was placed in her arms. Neither Jack nor Juliet heard anything else as they watched their newborn baby, just taking it all in. It was incredible something so small could steal their hearts so quickly._

After visiting hours were over, it was just the three of them. David was sleeping and Juliet and Jack were just watching him sleep.

"I love that he got your eyes."

"You do know that they might change, right?"

"I know but I've got a feeling about this. They are going to stay like that."

As they sat there looking at him they knew no moment would ever come close to being as perfect as this one. They knew no matter what happened they could face it together and they would always be a family.


End file.
